


You're All I Need

by kanekisken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, my english prof would be so disappointed, oh and there's some spooning, there's also probably more commas than needed, there's some sad so don't say i didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisken/pseuds/kanekisken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just really need to have you here right now.”</p>
<p>Those 10 words were all Kageyama needed to rush over to Hinata’s house. The shorter boy had called crying, not saying anything other than those few words. Needless to say, Kageyama was more than worried about his boyfriend. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was terrified. Scared that something was wrong, that he was hurt or that any of his family were hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Need

"I just really need to have you here right now.”

Those 10 words were all Kageyama needed to rush over to Hinata’s house. The shorter boy had called crying, not saying anything other than those few words. Needless to say, Kageyama was more than worried about his boyfriend. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was terrified. Scared that something was wrong, that he was hurt or that any of his family were hurt.

These thoughts clouded his mind as he tried leaving the house quietly, not wanting to wake his parents up in the middle of the night. The last thing he needed was a stern lecture and to be sent off to bed.

Kageyama cursed at himself for not having a bike, despite not ever really needing one.  Although having one would help at such a moment. He decided to not linger on that any longer and ran for it, not caring that it would be a long run. Considering his tired state as well confirms that he’ll probably have to stop for a couple seconds before continuing on.

But his needs aren’t important at the moment, so he pushed on, even when his body was yelling at him to slow down.

He couldn’t. The image of Hinata sitting in his room, crying and in pain, gave him the energy to speed up, to hurry.

When he did make it to Hinata’s house, he didn’t bother ringing the doorbell or knocking, instead taking his phone out and calling the shorter boy to let him know to let him in.

It was only a few seconds after they hung up that Kageyama heard the locks on the door before the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Hinata. He looked a mess, hair wilder than ever, tear tracks running down his face, eyes rimmed red and puffy. There was snot too but Kageyama tried ignoring that. He focused more on the emotions showing on his boyfriend’s face, the pain he was feeling and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness rush over him.

“Who did this?” He asked, the raw emotion in his tone surprising the both of them.

Hinata moved out of the way to let the tall boy in, sniffling and closing the door behind them, locking it before he answered.

“N-no one,” he replied, “I’ll explain upstairs.” Kageyama nodded, letting the ginger lead him to his room. It was dark so they stumbled a bit on the stairs, but they held onto each other for support and eventually made it into Hinata’s room with no injuries.

Kageyama shut the door and watched as Hinata sat on his bed, head down. Slowly, Kageyama walked to the bed, sitting on the edge next to the shorter boy. He waited for him to say something, not wanting to push him into it if he actually didn’t want to talk. It was a few minutes before the quiet was shattered.

“Mom is sick.”

And just like that, the waterworks started all over again. It took a second for Kageyama to realize the meaning behind those words before his eyes widened, not even looking at Hinata anymore. He stared straight ahead, vision blurred as he didn’t focus on anything. His mind was blank as he sat there, still as if frozen in time, whereas Hinata was shaking, trying to quiet down his sobs so as to not wake anybody up.

Kageyama eventually broke out of his trance, wrapping an arm around the ginger and bringing him in close. Hinata had immediately latched on, his own arms wrapping around the taller boy’s waist and burying his head into his chest. Tears were staining Kageyama’s shirt but that didn’t matter. He began rubbing his hand up and down Hinata’s back in an effort to comfort him, bringing his other arm around to envelope him in a big hug.

It worked. Hinata started to calm down and the sobs died down as well, leaving the room in its quiet state once again. Sniffles could be heard but they were muffled by Kageyama’s shirt. Nothing was said (what was there to say?) Kageyama continued rubbing his back and rested his cheek on Hinata’s head, closing his eyes and understanding just how much pain his boyfriend was in. He may not be able to sympathize, but Hinata was grateful enough that he was there to understand how severe the situation was.

Eventually they broke apart, Kageyama eying the shorter boy wearily as he leaned back and laid down, staring up at the ceiling with puffy eyes. He wasn’t crying anymore, but Kageyama could still read him like an open book.

He leaned back and laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling while he reached over and grabbed his hand. It was still silent.

Hinata turned on his side, facing away from Kageyama, but he tugged on his hand to roll him over as well, pulling his arm to wrap around his waist. Kageyama got the hint and nestled behind him, burying his nose in his hair and pressing his chest to the ginger’s back. Hinata pressed back against him, holding on tight to his hand as he let out a sigh.

“Thank you, Tobio,” Hinata whispered, closing his eyes to let sleep take over. Kageyama kissed the back of his neck before whispering back, “Anytime.”

Light snores replied back, letting Kageyama know Hinata passed out. It was a few minutes later when he was on the verge of sleep himself did he also whisper into the quiet room, “I love you, Shouyou,” before passing out too.

**Author's Note:**

> it feels good to write again and actually be able to post stuff again  
> also this is my first fic for this fandom so hopefully it's decent enough  
> pls go on my tumblr (daryldiixon) and message me if you want me to write more i'm terrible at motivating myself also i'll talk kagehina 24/7


End file.
